To date this study has enrolled 43 infants. Our goals are to compare colonization and infection risks/rates in infants with catheters treated with betadine versus chlohexidine dressings. Thus far, we have not analyzed any study results, nor have we encountered any complications. We plan a 2 year enrollment period.